My Shadows Shadow
by Shadow-of-Roses
Summary: Neglected and belittled since infancy in favor of his older brother, Ryoma Echizen enters junior high with no intentions of joining the tennis club. But Ryoma will always be the Prince of Tennis.
1. Chapter 1

My Shadows Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anything associated with it.

READ-I have decided to repost my story, with a lot of changes, I changed the plot. Right now I'm just writing the revised version, but I have worked out the rest of the chapters already. There will be ten chapters in total including this one. Mainly I just changed it so that he doesn't dress like a girl, but will still be mistaken for one.

I'd also like to thank Chibisukegirl...she's the one who encouraged me actually! Go read her stories! I demand you too!

Prologue...

Ryoma crept as silently as his small chubby legs would let him, down the long dark hallway leading to the backyard. He could hear the distinctive sounds of a ball being hit roughly against a solid wall. He neared a window that overlooked the backyard. An older boy stood just outside the window his back turned to it, shoulders tensed in preparation, back lurched forward; a perfectly placed form, at least to his eyes.

"No, no Ryoga," came a gruff voice. "You're not putting enough weight onto you left foot. Try again."

Ryoma watched as Ryoga promptly adjusted his footing, from behind he couldn't see his older brother's face but he saw the other's shoulders tense.

His father rounded Ryoga while seriously studying his form. "Better. You can stop," He said. "Hurry up I'm hungry and we have yet to eat lunch I wonder what your mother has cooking. I'm sure Nanako will be glad to hear your improving. I may decide to treat you to dinner. All four of us can go. "

Nanjiroh didn't realize he forgot someone. A small little important someone. One day he would come to regret it.

They passed by Ryoma without a second glance.

A/N: READ! READ! READ! I love it when you guys ask questions! They give me ideas for the plot. Also, I have already had one person ask me this

- VoiceoftheWolf135- Who has decided to use my story idea, go read their version its awesome.

But if you want to copy my story plot and ideas, please pm me and I will respond. I'm not stengy with the idea, but if your story matches mine action by action, I will demand that you put my name and my story in a disclaimer.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Shadows Shadow **

_Unwanted_ by Shadow-of-Roses

I wasn't wanted.

That much I knew.

I was the fire

The world was a child

They told you not to get too close

The closer you got the more it burns

I was the hurt

The doctor would cure

I was the bruise

They had to endure

I was the acne

Three days before prom

I was the baby

The aunt was the mom

I was the scar

On the face of god

I was the fly

On the tea pot

I was the milk

Discarded in the fridge

I wasn't wanted

That much I knew

For I was the butterfly,

Who was meant to be free

But mounted on the wall,

in a glass cage

I was the ornament under the tree

I lay there forgotten

Until they needed me.

Warnings- none so far

Notes- Ryoma is now older and a freshman.

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis…. Honestly you'd know if I did…I'm a yaoi fan girl…

**Chapter one**- Flawed Perfection

Ryoga Echizen was totally and utterly perfect. He had flawless skin, and brilliant eyes. He excelled at the sport he set out to concur. He had the perfect mother who made the most delicious foods. The greatest dad, who helped him practice his favorite sport. And the perfect cousin, who was the like the sibling he never had.

Unfortunately for Ryoga Echizen, he had one small flaw in his perfectly rounded world. One thing that set his world topsy-turvy; the black sheep of the Echizen family, his little brother. Who, if you just gave him a moment, he will remember the name of... he was sure it started with an E…

Ryoga spared a quick look at his brother, who at the time was standing beside him outside the opened gates that led into their new school.

Seishun Gakuen. Ryoga realized it had a nice rang to it. Wasn't a small school by any means. In fact it was four stories tall with a number of inter connected buildings along the large expanse of property. And the number of students bumbling around was even more over whelming. To Ryoga this was his future heaven. After all the more people the more future followers he would have.

As a third year this year he planned on making a name for himself that would go down in school history. School was after a popularity contest, and being popular was key to having a great school career.

There was just one thing he needed to do to insure his popularity.

"Neh, Chibisuke," Ryoga said, replacing the boys forgotten name with another title.

"You're to stay out of my way, don't even pretend to know me okay. And stay as far away from me as possible, I don't want anyone thinking we're family."

'Not that they would.' Ryoga noted.

While yes the two Echizens were family there was an obvious difference in looks. They both had black hair, but the others sometimes took on a greenish tint. Ryoga was built all manly, his boxy form littered with muscles. Chibisuke on the other hand, wore horribly baggy clothes that hid his scrawny pale form. And the most notable difference between them besides age, (his brother was a freshman) was their eyes. While his eyes were a deep chocolate brown and only slightly slanted, Chibisuke had large hazelcat like eyes, hidden behind obnoxiously large rounded glasses.

His brother was a loser, baggy clothing, large glasses, and his hair stuffed under a white cap.

Ryoga?

Well Ryoga was a star.

He deserved the attention he got, just like Chibisuke deserved the little interest he got.

Ryoga spotted a large group of girls giggling and pointedly staring at him. He inwardly grinned. It was good to be wanted. He sauntered over and slung a warm hand over one of their shoulders.

"Ladies…"

……………………………………...

Ryoma hated school.

Okay so that wasn't entirely true. He liked learning. Learning was something that was denied for him growing up in the Echizen household.

His negligent parents never bothered to send him to preschool, so when the law required for him to enter elementary he spent every waking hour there trying to cram as much knowledge into his head as he deemed possible. The library in a way had become heaven.

And in some off distant part of his mind, Ryoma realized that he _may_ have also wanted the recognition given to those who scored top grades. Maybe, just maybe he could hear his father tell him 'job well done'.

But they never did realize how intelligent he was, though his grades never fell under perfect A's, however they noticed Ryoga's. Ryoga's perfectly scored B's that even a mentally challenged crab could have attained. But he wasn't jealous, just contemplating.

But what was Ryoma? Nothing, Nothing in the eyes of his parents, and nothing in his own black rimmed eyes.

But back to the matter at hand, Ryoma didn't hate school in general, just the student body that populated it.

Back in elementary, students, as in his piers, had never really given Ryoma any trouble.

They never noticed he was around.

That was probably the main issue, not being perceived.

Being at school felt like being at home, he wasn't seen. At times Ryoma felt like Glad Wrap. They looked right through him, and never even noticed he was there.

It also had its embarrassing moments, the whole 'notice me not' thing. There were instances were poor little old him would be sat on, or run into.

Now that he had advanced to middle school, Ryoma wondered how forgetful his new peers were.

'Advanced to a new middle school,' he thought mockingly. Not quite. His father had moved the entire family from America to Japan, just so Ryoga could join the god awful tennis team.

Here's the clincher, Ryoga sucked at tennis. Not entirely, sure, he was passable as a decent player who could give anyone a run for there money, but anyone with eyes could see that Ryoga wouldn't advance past the skills he had now. He wasn't going to get any better.

Could their father see that?

Hell no.

He was too busy pampering the moron to see how stumped his son was. Too busy kissing Ryoga's ass.

His father had just up and moved them to Japan when Ryoga said he wanted better opponents. The rest of the family was happy just to go as well.

Except Ryoma, surprisingly enough, he had made at least one friend in America.

He didn't want to leave him behind.

But he had.

Ryoma adjusted the bag on his shoulders, it was still morning, and school had yet to begin. Ryoma had set out on an important mission.

Find the library.

He was failing miserably at the moment.

Every time he tried to ask where the library was they ignored him.

How completely annoying.

He rounded the corner of another building his eyes shooting this way and that trying to pinpoint any plaque or sign that said 'library'.

What he found instead almost made him turn around. In all their green and white lined glory sat a multiple of tennis courts.

Barren ones at that.

You'd think that with half and hour before school began the tennis club would be holding morning practice. He snorted remembering his father telling Ryoga how hard working Seigaku's tennis club was.

It was disappointing really.

He was about to turn away when something inside the court closest to him caught his attention.

There sitting on the bench was a golden tennis racket. But sitting beside it was what really caught his eyes. A very large book. Ryoma almost drooled.

The book was just sitting there innocently, and who was he not to indulge himself by going over there and just taking a look at it?

Ryoma Echizen that's who. And so he did. He tugged his white cap lower on his head, as he made his way into the tennis court and sat down on the bench.

The book up close was smaller than he originally thought.

And printed in long curvy bold white lettering were the words 'Paradise Lost'.

He knew this book, had yet to read it of course, but he had in fact heard of it. Heard how impossibly hard it was to understand the complexities of its story line. And again Ryoma was drooling. Really he would do anything for such a composite book.

He cracked it open, and he absentmindedly realized that the book wasn't his and he should put it down. But then his eyes roamed the first three sentences and he was lost. Lost in the story line.

Well, not completely lost, he realized, because he did notice when two other people entered the court he had situated himself in. It was, after all, hard to ignore how incredibly loud the two new arrivals were.

"I can TOO, Kikumaru-sempai!" One of the boys said noisily.

The red haired boy, Ryoma assumed was Kikumaru-sempai, shook his head before slapping the other's shoulders.

"No, no, nope, I don't believe it, there's no way you can hit a slam dunk with your eyes closed." The red head disputed.

Ryoma thought that this Kikumaru must have been slightly challenged, because he acted rather retarded.

The other boy huffed, and ruffled his tall black hair, before closing his eyes.

"We'll see about that."

He said throwing a light green ball up in the air, he soon followed the balls progress with his own body and shot up as well before taking a large obnoxious swing at the ball and sending it speeding over the net.

Ryoma admired that speed the ball was going…It was going very fast… Quite fast indeed…It was a shot to be admired… that is until he acknowledged that it was speeding towards him…

He mentally screamed as he watched the ball come closer.

So this was it, this is how his miserable existence would end then? Wasn't there a tennis racket beside him?

It seemed like second nature to pick up the golden racket that was still sitting on the metal bench beside him and swing it at the light green ball. And surprisingly he had sent the ball spinning back over the net. It landed directly on the other side and stayed exactly were it was, just spin in place…just sat there spinning…why wasn't it moving…or at least why hadn't stopped spinning…

Ryoma nervously cast a few looks over at the other two boys. They seemed just as fascinated with the ball as he had been.

Cautiously he walked over to them, and waved the racket around to get there attention. They seemed to still be in a daze because they didn't even look away from the still spinning ball. He cleared his throat twice, but that was also ignored.

Frustrated, he rapped the red-haired boy lightly on the shoulder with the racket. The Kikumaru person blinked a few times before looking at him.

Ryoma began to wring his hands still holding the racket and surprisingly the book as well.

"I'm sorry I broke your tennis ball…" He told Kikumaru, before shoving the golden racket into the other's hands and quickly escaping before he could get a reply…

He couldn't believe he had broken their ball. The first time he picked up a racket in his life and he destroys the tennis ball. Yeah, he felt stupid.

Belatedly he realized that he still held 'Paradise Lost' in his hands…he'd have to give it back to the owner later on…

It also seemed his brain was blinking in and out of existence, because he just then realized that he hadn't a clue to whom the book belonged.

He guessed the other two boys may know who owned the book, and resigned himself to approach them later on.

Much later.

He didn't feel like facing the other two boys before he absolutely had to.

It seemed that the school agreed with him, because a second later the bell rang signaling the beginning of Homeroom.

**A/N:** I guess that wasn't as long as I usually make a chapter. I also felt like I was rushing the story. I know I'm rushing the story….

Is this story okay? As my official first chapter I want to know if it's good.


	3. Chapter 3

My Shadows Shadow

Warnings- none so far

Notes- Some of you wanted to know why I made Ryoma look like a loser…Come on people! He can't have designer clothing and impeccable fashion sense! He was ignored his entire life! Where the heck would he have gotten the finances to pay for any good clothes? You'll find out in this chapter that his clothes are hand-me-downs, and as for the glasses…hee hee there's more to it than you think just wait and see.

READ: I don't think Sakuno and Ryoma will be a very good match. She's too shy. And think about it, Ryoma only cares about tennis in the anime and manga. He fails to realize much else except his cat and how annoying his father is. If it doesn't have anything to do with tennis he doesn't acknowledge it. If Sakuno hadn't decided to pick up tennis, he wouldn't even know she existed. Ryoma is the only character I'm making slightly OCC everyone else stays the same.

Some of you had questions for me!

**Is this shounen ai or not? – Actually I hadn't decided on a pairing, and was thinking about not even having a pairing. Here how about this I'll let majority rule okay. Tell me the pairing you want to see and I'll see if they work!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis

Chapter two- Still Not There Yet

The first few classes passed by very quickly for Ryoma. His emotions were flipping back and forth.

He felt regretful for what he had done to the school's tennis ball and he feared he may have upset those boys. He hoped they wouldn't tell the regulars, his father had said they were the most popular boys in school. Ryoma really didn't need any more complications in his life.

He was also thankful to be back at his school among the blessed books that acquainted it.

Knowing that he wouldn't have to go hungry for quite a while was just an added bonus.

The Echizens didn't starve Ryoma.

Not exactly.

Just when dinner, lunch, or breakfast came around…Most of the time they forgot to mention it to him.

So unlike the average school student who grumbled about the cafeteria food, and poked forks into the meatloaf joking about how it was moving, Ryoma happily ate his lunch.

He was lucky his family remembered to atlest give him some of Ryoga's hand-me-downs from time to time.

It was in Ryoma's math class that he started to realize something out of the ordinary was going on.

As he flipped through the pages of 'Paradise Lost' (the teacher didn't seem to care what anyone in the class did) he begun to notice his peers acting oddly.

The entire class was whispering amongst themselves like a juicy piece of gossip had been set on a golden plate in front of them. That wasn't really anything new of course. Children loved to gossip, telling some ones secrets was like winning the lottery.

No, that wasn't the strange part, the bizarre thing was the students, and even the slipshod (because what sort of proper teacher let his students gossip in the middle of a lecture) teacher seemed to be shooting odd looks in his general direction.

And seeing as he was sitting in the very back of the class, closest to the window he was sure they must have been looking at him. But that was just silly.

Of course they couldn't be looking at him. He was invisible boy…which he decided he would never call himself again. It sounded like the name to some lame super hero's side kick.

Ryoma turned around trying to see if there was anything behind him interesting enough to gain the attention of the whole class. All he found was a lonely math poster stuck on the wall. Seeing as it was a math class, he didn't see why the poster would be considered odd.

He adjusted the white hat on top of his head until it felt like it wouldn't fall off. It was a wonder that the teachers were dumb enough to believe that he had a head disease that prevented him from removing the cap.

He turned his attention back to the class.

Were the people in Japan so strange that they found random posters of how to multiply more interesting than the lesson?

When the bell rang, Ryoma couldn't wait to leave. He probably had ten minutes before the next teacher was due to arrive at the classroom, this gave him time to slip out and maybe find a bathroom t escape to for a little while.

As he approached the door, intent on exiting the classroom, he noticed that the students didn't seem to deem it important enough to do so as well.

Nervously he pushed his glasses that had been slipping slightly, more securely on his nose and adjusted his cap, again.

He noticed that one brave girl was actually approaching him…her eyes resting on him and solely him. He turned around for a second, just to make sure that there wasn't a math posture situated behind him this time. Finding none he faced the girl again halting in his progress to the door.

The girl had very long hair that was braided in plats that cascaded down both sides of her head. Ryoma thought the hair style was rather childish even for a girl.

"Uh…ex…uh...excuse me?" The girl addressed him.

Ryoma was struck by how shy the girl sounded… Either that or she was just as challenged as that Kikumaru person had been.

Japan seemed to be full of the mentally handicapped. Ryoma made a mental note to look out for any other psychologically impaired people he may run into.

"I…I…Was…" The girl continued to stutter on.

Ryoma was growing tired of the girl's inability to form together sentences.

"Look if there's something on my face then just say it!" He ground out. Ryoma was sure the class was looking at him now. Unfortunately, there was no denying it especially with them staring directly at him.

The girl blushed a deep rose color. It seemed she was having an internal battle with herself before she spoke up more clearly this time.

"Were you on the tennis courts this morning?" She questioned.

Ryoma could feel his own blush slowly fading onto his cheeks. He hadn't really wanted to remember this morning's accident. He broke the school's tennis ball after all.

"Look I didn't mean to break the ball…" He trailed off seeing the confused faces that greeted his statement.

Maybe there was more to it than him just braking school equipment. Maybe the ball was known as the tennis ball of worship and those who harmed it in any way were shunned. Could Tennis balls even feel?

The girl cleared her throat. "W-what? You c-can't break a t-tennis Ball."

Ryoma, finally fed up with all her stuttering, demanded an answer. "Then why the hell are you people staring at me?"

The girl obviously shocked by his rude behavior just gawked at him.

Ryoma felt a little bad for yelling at her, no matter his fustrations she didn't deserve such was about to turn and storm off when a high pitched snarl stopped him in his tracks.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Another girl screamed storming over to the door way and blocking it. "We just wanted to know it you were in the tennis courts this morning!"

Ryoma glared at her over the rim of his glasses. "Why?!"

The new comer, a red-haired pigtailed girl, crossed her arms.

Ryoma got the impression 'I know something you don't know' from her holier-art-thou attitude.

"Because the Seigaku tennis club regulars have been looking for a boy with large glasses and a white cap on his head since homeroom began. It's all over school. I can't believe you haven't heard the gossip."

Ryoma blinked. Well that was new. Someone was looking for him?

He didn't know why he was so surprised actually. He'd just been gawked at for an entire hour, actually had the gall to badmouth another person. Why not have the most popular boys' in school attempting to stalk him down.

For a few moments he wracked his brain for an answer to why they would even bother. Obviously, though they wanted revenge for their holy tennis ball…

He noticed the class was giving him strange looks again. "What now?"

The thick headed pigtailed girl was looking at him like he'd just escaped the insane asylum.

Oh great now the crazy people were thinking _he_ was insane.

"Do you realize that you talk to yourself?"

Ryoma processed her words, before blushing deeply.

Well could you blame him? He'd been alone most of his life. Who the hell else did he have to talk too?

The pigtailed girl snorted. "You're still doing it."

Ryoma scowled. "Look Miss----"

"Tomoka," Interrupted the loudmouthed girl.

Ryoma blinked…Was that Russian?

"No stupid. My name is Tomoka, and the girl you unfairly screamed at earlier was Sakuno."

Ryoma rolled his eye. "And I don't care. Look I just want to leave the classroom, so if you'd excuse me…"

Tomoka shook her head. "No way, the Regulars are looking for you. If we can keep you here, then the regulars will have to come to this classroom, and we'd be able to see them."

Ryoma blanched. The loudmouthed girl was obviously the craziest one of them all. Did she really think she could keep him here against his will?

"Yadda."

Tomoka glared. "Well you don't get a choice." She said gesturing to the rest of the class.

The students had gathered at the only entrance (and only exit) to the classroom. Oh great the entire class was ready to sacrifice him.

He searched around the room until his eyes fell on the Sakuno girl. Though she was obviously shy, she looked just as determined to keep him here as the rest of the class.

Great. Just great.

He locked gazes with the teacher. "Can they do this?"

The math teacher shrugged. "Probably not."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

The woman sat down at her desk. "I have a free period during this hour, I have no reason to make them leave. And your English teacher called in sick this morning."

He could feel his eyebrow twitching. "No reason? How about the fact that they have to go to other classes to learn, you know go to school?" He said slowly.

The teacher shrugged again opening her desk drawer and pulling out a nail file. "That's their and their parents problem not mine."

Ryoma moodily stomped away from the teacher's desk, and the jabbering students who had decided now would be a good idea to start gossiping again.

"Do you think Fuji-Sempai will notice me?"

"I know he'll notice me."

He grumbled as he sat in the same chair as before. And this time made sure to keep his thoughts to himself.

Now what was he suppose to do? There was no way he was getting in trouble on his first day. But he obviously had no way of escaping…

The wind blew in from the window and rustled the few strands of hair that hung loose from his hat…

How was he going to get out of here?

Window…

…………………………………………………………..

(My shadows alive)

Kikumaru Eiji was loosing patience. They'd been checking every classroom since homeroom for the boy who thought he had broken the tennis ball, but had been having no luck.

By 'they', he meant the rest of the regulars he and Momo had dragged out of class…

**Flashback**

"_Okay let me get this straight…someone did this 'Awesome stupendous grand shot with a tennis ball and you want us to go search for him?'" Taka said._

_Oishi patted the red-head on his shoulders. "Your vocabulary is increasing."_

_Kikumaru was jumping up and down excitedly. "Yes! It was amazing! Nya! Momo had shot the ball from in the air without even bothering to make sure it was safe…"_

"_Fssshhh. Dumbass, this is why you shouldn't hold a tennis racket."_

_Momo growled. "Shut up Kaidoh! I bet you wouldn't have looked either! Besides the shot was supposed to be taken with my eyes closed."_

_Kaidoh snarled._

"_Anyway, and this small kid picks up Fuji's racket and does this awesome move!"_

_Fuji stared down at his racket. "Did he now? Who was this kid?"_

_Kikumaru shrugs. "We have to find him that was no ordinary tennis player with moves like that we could…"_

_Tezuka rubbed his head. "Eiji, we can't go gallivanting around looking for some kid…"_

"_But…"_

"_No we have…"_

_Fuji interrupted. "I think we should go look for him…" his eyes opened._

_Kikumaru shuddered. "Fukiko…is something wrong?"_

_Fuji gazed at all the regulars gathered. "Inui, get as much data as you can on this boy, Taka, Momo, Kaidoh Eiji…Go look classroom to classroom for him. I want the word spread this boy is to be found."_

_Oishi edged away… "Why?"_

_Fuji held up his racket. "Oishi you're gonna help me."_

_They all look at the broken string on his racket…oh the poor fool…_

**Flashback**

Eiji shuddered remembering the look in Fuji's eyes. Even Tezuka had reluctantly agreed to look. Fuji could be scary…

"Kikumaru-sempai!"

It was Momo. The tall second year was running towards him a giant grin slapped on his face.

"Sempai! A kid just told me that a few first years have the brat held up in a classroom."

Eiji sighed in relief. Now Fuji could do what he needed to do and leave the rest of them alone. "Which classroom?"

"- Sensei's"

Eiji snorted. "That callous teacher?"

"The one and the same. Oishi-Sempai's right your vocabulary if growing."

"So did you get the others?" Kikumaru asked ignoring his earlier statement.

Momo nodded. "I told Taka and Oishi, they should be getting Fuji and the others and heading over as we speak."

"Good then lets go save the kid from Fuji before he kills him."

………………………………………..

Fuji smiled chillingly as he headed for the classroom Taka had just told him the boy was captured in.

He felt oddly refreshed that he would be giving the boy exactly what he deserved… For destroying his racket. His favorite racket. The one he cherished above all others…

Well technically all the boy did was break one string. But what if he did it to other rackets? The tennis world needed his protection from evil doers out to kill all the tennis rackets in the world. Fuji strategically resisted using logic.

Fuji was about to turn the corner and step inside the freshman building when he noticed a white capped boy sleeping quietly under a tree...

……………………………………………

Tomoka waved her hands nervously. "He was here a second ago I swear! He must have slipped away."

Momo glowered at her. "How do you miss 105 pounds of boy leaving a classroom with only one door?"

Tomoka shook her head tears welling up at the corner of her eyes. "It's not what you think! We had the door guarded the entire time."

Kikumaru snorted. "Are you sure you all weren't lying just to get us in this classroom?"

The rest of the class shook their heads. Protests of 'it's true' fell about the crowd.

Inui adjust his glasses before flipping through a few pages of his note book. "My data suggests that she is telling the truth."

Kaidoh spared him a glance. "Do you have data on the entire school's population?"

Inui grinned.

Kaidoh looked away. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Tezuka spoke up authoritatively. "Explain to us then how the boy got away."

Tomoka couldn't come up with an answer. Neither could the rest of the class.

How had the mysterious boy gotten out of the classroom? It didn't make any sense.

"Um Tomo-chan?"

"Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno stood over by the window her fingers playing with some type of fabric.

"I think he left through the window."

"But we're on the second floor?"

Tomoka rushed over beside her friend and gazed down at the linked jackets that lead all the way to the ground.

"That sneaky little bas-," Sakuno covered the other girl's mouth.

"Oh my."

Kikumaru gazed down at the grounds below. It must have taken ten jackets to reach the ground. "How did he do this without any of you noticing your jackets missing?"

A large eye-browed boy spoke up,"I do remember a small voice asking if they could borrow my jacket." The other boys in the class nodded.

Momo snorted his mind trying to comprehend how a person could be so stupid. "Either the entire freshman population is full of idiots or this boy is a genius. I'm going to have to go with the former."

The class looked down ashamed.

Kikumaru shook his head. Now Fuji was going to be furious. The boy had escaped and…Wait a minute something was missing. "Where's Fujiko?"

………………………………………………………..

Ryoma could feel something lightly tickling his nose, and it was annoying the hell out of him. He swatted the object away for the fifth time. Whatever it was it was trying to arouse him from his beauty sleep and he wasn't happy about it.

He needed rest.

It had been a long and tiring day and all he wanted was to sleep and hope things would return to normal after he awoke.

He'd never thought that after years of trying to get people to notice him that he would prefer never having been noticed in the first place.

Go figure, he hated attention.

And the damn thing was still tickling his nose. Irritated he finally snapped open his eyes and gazed into the steely blue eyes of a smiling bronze-haired youth.

"Hello there, sleepy-head."

Ryoma noticed the distance between their faces was rather small and quickly fixed that by sitting up.

The older boy was crouched on the soles of his feet. He also noticed the very long green feather he realized must have been tickling him moments ago.

"Eh…?"

The brunette dropped the feather and placed his hands on Ryoma's shoulders. "You must be the boy everyone in school is looking for."

Ryoma's eyes widened. Just when he thought he had gotten away from the freaks…

The other boys patted his shoulders. "No worries. No worries. I was only passing by when I saw you. Actually, I think all this running around looking for you is quite ridiculous."

Ryoma almost cried. Finally someone sane!

"As a matter of a fact why don't I get you out of here, before they notice you. Eh?"

Ryoma finally spoke up. "We can't leave the school grounds."

Though, he admitted to himself, he'd give anything to be able to.

The brunette shrugged. "We can if it's lunch time."

As soon as he said that the bell rang. It was lunch hour. Go figure.

The older boy quickly pulled the other to his feet. "Come on then before anyone notices."

Ryoma had little protest left and decided to give up. People seemed to be ruling over him more than usual today.

…………………………………..

Rei wasn't the best tennis player and he knew that. He never bragged about his skills and not once did he ever give off that he was better than anyone else. Unsurprisingly, he was more than a little confused when two tall boys, one red head and one silver haired, had approached him asking for a match.

He tried to tell them no.

"So you think you're better than us; too good to play a match against us then?" The silver haired boy demanded as he grabbed one of Rei's wrists tightly.

Rei shook his head. "I never said that!" He cried as the boys shook him. He could feel his neck knocking back and forth from the force. "Please stop," He whispered.

The red head lifting his racket and placed it on his shoulders. "Not until you agree to a simple match."

Rei shook his head again. "No no no no no no no." He mumbled.

"No? Well then," the red head said grinning at his friend. The silver haired boy, if possible held him tighter, "I'll just have to knock some sense into you then," The boy finished, lifting his racket into swinging position.

Rei closed his eyes expecting the racket to come down harshly on one of his vital body parts. But it never came. Opening his eyes he saw the bullies staring off to the left at something in shock. The silver haired boy dropped him and the red head was holding his wrist. The racket lay forgotten on the ground.

"What?"

The red head started shouting. "Just who the hell are you two!"

Rei followed his gaze. There at the entrance to the street tennis courts were two boys.

One was obviously shorter than the other. He had on a white cap and large glasses, but even with such geeky clothing he looked rather cool leaning against the side of the wall to the entrance.

The other taller boy was bent forward a tennis racket stuck outwards and his form said he had just hit an amazing shot.

"Saa," The taller boy said. "You seem intent on harming this boy. Why don't you pick on real tennis players eh?" He said, glancing at the white capped boy.

The red-head smirked. "You're going to take us on, are you two serious?" He said sizing them up.

The taller boy straightened up. "Quite."

……………………………………………

Ryoma almost turned and ran when the boy he found out a few minutes before was named Fuji, issued the challenge.

Was he crazy! He can't just throw him into a match, a doubles match, just like that!

"Fuji- Sempai…" He said nervously as the older boy tugged him along as they entered the court. "I don't think I should play…"

Fuji waved off his concerns. "If you're scared about beating these two punks too badly don't be they deserve it."

Ryoma doubted the older boy was even listening to him. Forget what he said about this boy being sane.

"But I don't know how to play!"

Fuji stopped moving. "What now? Don't be stupid, I heard about the stupendous shot you made this morning of course you can play."

A ridiculously large grin spread across Fuji's face. The grin fell at Ryoma's next words.

"But that was the first time I ever picked up a racket."

Fuji almost fell over. Well that wasn't good.

"You're kidding."

Ryoma shook his head. "No, it's true it was a fluke."

Fuji smiled serenely. "Well then we're more than a little screwed."

The brunette bent down and retrieved his golden racket. "That reminds me. You are going to have to find a way to fix my racket later on." He handed it to Ryoma.

The golden one was still workable after all.

Ryoma stared in shock at the other boy when he recognized the racket held in his hands,"Oh, dear."

"Indeed," Fuji said smiling again, "Just make sure if any balls get by me that it doesn't pass the line."

Ryoma scowled. "I know the basics."

"But you just said-"

"That, that was the first time I ever picked up a racket, and it was. However, my father and older brother are obsessed with the sport."

"And you?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma stood behind him. "Me? I hate tennis."

Deeply he thought bitterly.

Fuji served.

…………………………………

Rei watched as his 'saviors' dominated the court. Well almost. The older boy was obviously a very skilled player. He was able to reach the ball in record time and pull off shots from angles he didn't think were possible. But the younger just stood in back not moving much at all. It was obvious to him that the boy was the weak link in the partnership. He wondered how long it would be before the bullies realized this as well.

……………………………………

It didn't take long at all. As soon as they found out that Ryoma was essentially useless, they started directing all their shots at Ryoma. It proved ingenious because Fuji could not reach every ball.

Ryoma cried out as the next shot slipped right by him again. Why had he not run home yet? He was still trying to think of a reason not to abandon the other boy right then and there. This was completely embarrassing.

Oh yeah, he owed the older boy for breaking a string in his racket.

He heard Fuji sigh. They were getting beaten horribly because he couldn't swing a racket.

They bumped rackets again and Fuji finally got fed up and hit him on the head with his racket.

Ryoma balked and held his cap down with both hands. "Ow."

"Wake up and at least try," Fuji told him.

Ryoma pulled a face,"I am trying."

Fuji opened his eyes. "No you're not."

Ryoma glared angrily at the boy. "Just serve."

Fuji inwardly smirked, but outwardly he smiled.

He held his hand out and twisted the ball and let it fall. Before it hit the ground he struck it with his racket. The ball went over the net before disappearing as it almost came in contact with the silver haired boy's racket.

Their two opponents exchanged looks before the red head snorted. "Well I guess you two like being unfair then don't you."

Ryoma had already noticed Fuji wasn't one to easily be swayed but he did seem curious to see where this was going. "What do you mean?" Fuji asked.

The silver haired boy answered. "Why don't you let the other boy serve? Or is this not doubles?"

Fuji almost shook his head no. But he wasn't given the choice.

"Fine."

Ryoma said stepping forward.

"Echizen no-"

Ryoma took the ball from Fuji's hand. "Don't worry I'll try okay."

Ryoma dribbled the ball a few times. He could feel himself go tense with anticipation.

What had his father told Ryoga every time his older brother picked up a racket?

Breath. Just breath. Only breath.

He stole a glance at the boy he and Fuji had rescued earlier. He was watching the happenings with wonder in his light brown eyes.

He relaxed before throwing the ball up in the air and taking a swing at it. It was sent back just as quickly as it had been shot, and bounced by him.

"Our point." The red-head said smugly.

The silver haired boy grinned. "Seems like you two are nothing but losers. Freaks." He added for fine measure, directing his last statement at Rei.

Ryoma wiped a small drop of sweat that had just fallen from his brow away and prepared to serve again.

The ball shot up in the air just like last time…

_Ryoga watched as his father showed him the exact placement for the move. "So you want me do that with only seeing you do it once! How am I suppose to perfect something like that?"_

_Nanjiroh shrugged. "You'll figure it out."_

_Ryoma finished playing solitaire from where he sat watching from the porch._

He followed the balls movements his eyes. It seemed to fall in slow motion. He swung his racket precisely, and as the silver haired boy attempted to return the ball, it bounced and shot back up towards the boy's face. He dropped his racket in shock.

Ryoma had almost dropped his racket as well, he would have if he wasn't squeezing it for dear life. He had just performed a twist serve. From memory of seeing it done once.

"How…"

Fuji was smiling as smugly the red head had been moments ago.

"It seems as though you underestimated us didn't you?"

"Freaks…" Rei shot in from where he sat cheering on the sidelines.

Ryoma for years to come would not know why he said it. He had only heard it from his father once and the phrase had never caught on with the rest of the family. Still…

He pointed his racket at the red-silver pair.

"Mada mada dane, losers."

A/N: That was my revised version, still the same with only slight changes. As you may have noticed, before I was using the American school system because it made things easier. I changed it to what I could remember about my old school.


	4. Chapter 4

My Shadows Shadow

Warnings- none so far

Notes- Someone pointed out that climbing through a window was a bit farfetched. Not really I've done it on more than one occasion to escaped from my room whenever I was grounded, And even now I sometimes do it to escape work. You'd be surprised how many people just climb out a window for heck of it.

READ: Another thing that pisses me off. It's really annoying when a convenient number of girls appear out of no where and suddenly all the guys are falling for them! OC's should frickin die! I can't stand a story where a marry sue makes her appearance and all the men go gaga!

**After much debate I had decided about a month ago to revise and redo my story. From here on out I will update once a week. Mostly, because I have finished hand writing all my chapters but have yet find a good Beta to correct them for me. If anyone is interested please pm me!**

Anyway on with the chapter!

Chapter three- How the Frog Crossed the River

Ryoma was brooding as he walked with Fuji down the street towards his house. They had barely won against the two boys they had labeled as bullies earlier. Still the kid they had rescued was more that grateful. Actually, he had been looking at Ryoma with longing eyes. Thanking him profusely. It was creepy in a way.

When he minute the match ended Ryoma glanced at his watch and noted despairingly that school was well into its last period. They were late and it was too troublesome to return for the last five minutes of school, it would be better to just return home. It wasn't like his parents would even notice. If they did, they probably wouldn't give a rat's ass anyway.

He excused himself saying he would be heading home. Unfortunately, Fuji announced that he would be accompanying him a split second later. He refused politely of course. But the brunette was persistent.

Ryoma glowered at him. Fuji smiled back, though a little weakly. His head was still plagued by thoughts of _How can he not want to? Does he even realize how special he is?_

Ryoma knew where the Tensai's train of thought was heading. The other boy obviously wanted him to play tennis. To some tennis was all they thought about, whether they truly cared about the outcome of a match or not. Fuji wasn't the sort to really care about the outcome. He probably just didn't want Ryoma's talents to go to waste. But Ryoma Echizen hated Tennis.

Tennis. Tennis. Tennis! It was everywhere he looked. His father played tennis. His brother played tennis. Dammit even his mother took up the sport! Damn Tennis!

Ryoma paused, causing the people surrounding him to tilt as disorientation over took his vision. Fuji quickly grabbed him by the waist, and Ryoma became aware of the sudden blush on his cheeks when he realized how strong the other boy's arms were. Ryoma steadied his balance and turned towards the smiling Tensai.

" Thanks... now I think my house should be somewhere here..." Ryoma waved his hand around, strands of his hair swaying around his face as he looked at the endless buildings surrounding them. Where the hell did he live again? He thought it was a large house. Wasn't it? A shrine right.

Fuji stood patiently waiting for the other to gain his bearings completely. Did the boy forget where he lived? That was an amusing thought.

"Saa Ryo-chan, having trouble finding your home?"

Ryoma cast him a warning glare. " Don't call me that, my name is Ryoma, besides I just moved here," He muttered.

Fuji smiled in response,"You should learn to speak up more."

Ryoma sniffed. "Please as if I would waste my breath on a plebeian such as yourself."

Fuji blinked. "Are you channeling Atobe."

"Who?"

"Never you mind."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, catching sight of a familiar house while doing so. Great now at least he could get away from the weirdo.

"Well, Sempai, I do believe this is where I leave you," He told the taller boy turning to leave.

Fuji quickly intercepted him. "Wait Echizen." He couldn't just let the boy leave just like that.

Ryoma sighed. "What?"

He just wanted to get inside and go to sleep.

The brunette seemed to be debating with himself before he came to a decision. He tossed Ryoma one of his rackets. The dark haired boy caught the racket on reflex.

"Why don't you keep that."

It was a plan. A farfetched one, but if he took the right precautions it may work. If Ryoma hated tennis so much, but was so incredibly good at it, why not encourage him? If he came home everyday to see the one thing he that plagued him most, sitting in the corner of his room awaiting his arrival then maybe he would begin to loosen up more. And maybe he would join the tennis team, and they would make it to nationals completely the dream of the Seigaku tennis club. And maybe, just maybe, the tennis racket could come flying back at him and hit him on the head.

"Ow… What was that for?"

But Ryoma was already walking away. The little brat, had just thrown a tennis racket at his genius head and was walking away. Fuji didn't miss the boy's mumbled words as slipped away.

"Fuji-sempai no baka. I hate tennis, and nothing can bloody well change that. Not even one lousy game."

Fuji shrugged. Well today was only one day. The boy could change his mind. A sharp pain went through his skull. Or not.

Surprisingly it took a little bit of a fracture to his head for Fuji to begin thinking straight.

But still Fuji had seen it. He had witnessed it. The raw talent and determination to win that possessed the boy. And he'd be damned if it was wasted. The boy would join the Seigaku tennis club, it would just take some rather unfair persuasions.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma looked around the empty entrance hall as he entered his home. It felt cold. It always felt cold. Home was never warm.

How was it that someone didn't feel warm, comfortable in their own home?

He felt something brush his leg. Gazing downwards his eyes met piercing yellow ones. Karupin.

Karupin surprisingly enough was a gift from his father. Just not in the normal terms. The cat was originally a gift for Ryoga, but when it was scratched his older brother's face as Ryoga went to go pick it up the same day he got it, his father had given it to Ryoma, after all he didn't want to kill it like Ryoga had demanded.

Ryoma bent down and scooped the cat up in to the folds of his warmth where it snuggled close to him. Karupin was Ryoma's life line in this family, and strangely didn't feel as cold as he had before.

He passed down a hallway that led to the stairs. He let Karupin jump down from his arms and waited until he could no longer hear the soft padding of her paws before attempting to make his own way upstairs. Then something caught his eye. On the table that rested in hallway was a piece of paper. Obviously it was a note, probably left by his cousin.

Ryoma shortly entertained the idea that the note was left for him, but he knew that was unlikely. His family never left him notes. He wouldn't be expecting them to turn over a new racket.

_Ryoga,_

_Your mother, father and I have gone out to a rather nice restaurant we found yesterday. We will be back at eight, Dinner is in the refrigerator._

_Nanako_

Ryoma snorted. Of course Ryoga's dinner was in the fridge. And where was his. In his imagination. That's where.

Once again he would have to endure a lonely night of no food. It didn't help that because of the psycho brunette, he had missed lunch.

He felt soft fur being rubbed up against his leg, Karupin must have been giving him a small bit of comfort. Unfortunately unless he was willing to eat her, the comfort was useless.

"Lets go upstairs, maybe if I sleep well enough I can get an early start to school."

Meow.

Ryoma glared. "Don't be a nitpicker Karupin, I'm not always late for school, and what about you? You're always asleep."

Meow. Meow.

"Well maybe they should have a cat school."

He made his way to his room. After the day he had, rest was more than just a comfort.

"Sleep is good."

Karupin purred her agreement.

………………………………………………………………..

Eiji practically pounced Fuji when the tennis prodigy walked through the court gates for afternoon practice.

When they had first acknowledged that Fuji wasn't with them they had come to some very unlikely conclusions.

_Fuji had taken the boy hostage!_

_No way, Fuji had kidnapped the kid and forced him into a game of death tennis!_

_Death tennis? Baka, there is no such thing!_

_Who are you calling a baka Kaidoh!_

Unknown to them their supposedly unlikely conclusions weren't so unlikely. In truth Fuji had been just about to coax the geeky looking kid into a tennis match, but morons that had been fooling around with that innocent kid on the courts had hit a pet peeve of his. After all he had a very _loving_ little brother of his at home, he hated seeing smaller children picked on. Echizen had just come along for the ride.

Eiji began lifting Fuji's arms and inspecting the empty space there, as if expecting to find someone under it.

"Nya! Fuji! Where did you put the kid at, he isn't with you! Oh no, you didn't kill him did you?!"

The brunette shook his head. "No Eiji." Actually, the thought that Kikumaru could actually believe he was capable of homicide was oddly refreshing. "But it's sweet of you to say so."

Kikumaru took a few steps back. He wasn't sure if Fuji was kidding or not. And frankly he didn't want to ask. However, the Tensai had been missing since lunch, the question still weighed on his mind. Where the hell had he been?

"Nya! Fuji-chan where were you?"

Fuji shrugged. "I got lost while trying to help a frog cross the river."

Oh well that explained everything. Of course, how could one not get lost while trying to help a frog cross a river? Now the question remained. What the hell was Fuji on?!

"Saa…it's unimportant anyway."

Kikumaru had to actually struggle not to question the brunette more on the matter again.

"Nya Fujiko! Let's go find the others."

The brunette let himself be tugged along like a child's play toy.

……………………………………………………………………..

There were voices. Happy ones. They were laughing and talking and playing with each other, there were voices. They were voices of a happy family.

Ryoma awoke to the sound of his father's laughter; the deep baritone chuckle echoed vibrantly throughout the house hold. It must have meant his parents were finally home.

It must have been late at night, because his room was darker than when he had first fallen asleep. He wondered how long he had been out for. Three hours, four? Either way the night had been a restless one. Even with Karupin snuggled up against him, he still had uneasy dreams.

Not the normal nightmares, instead of dreaming of his brother, his mind was picturing Fuji. Not the normal nightmare, but still enough to cause him exhaustion the next morning.

He glanced down at a lazy ball of fur and smiled at the endearing sight of his cat nestled cutely in. Ryoma reached to the night stand beside his bed and retrieved his binocular-like glasses, before shoving them on his face.

He slowly inched his way out of the warm confines of his blue star patterned bed and padded across the room to his door. Even if he couldn't join his family in their merriment, it didn't mean he had to lock himself in his room. Besides he lived here, he did enjoy being able to walk around freely.

That and he had to use the facilities. The laughter was still resounding, and became even louder as he made his way from his room. He was so intent on reaching the upstairs bathroom and ignoring the perfect family downstairs that he didn't notice one of Ryoga's tennis balls had been absently lying about in the middle of the hall way and tripped over it. Damn Ryoga, he though cradling his now bruised knee. Damn Tennis!

He finished up in the bathroom and started for his bed again.

Just screw tennis!

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted his brooding rant. He was about to head back into his room when he heard his father's astonished voice.

"What, my child was not absent today? Yes, I'm positive."

Oh no. The school had called home to tell his parents about his absence. Gods why of all times was it now that the school system decided to become competent. Would he get grounded? Forced to do chores more likely.

"Look I'm sorry but Ryoga couldn't have missed any classes its unlike him."

Oh no, here it comes they'll tell his father it was him who was skipping school.

"Ryoma Echizen? I'm sorry Ryoma Echizen doesn't live here. You must have the wrong number."

What was this? This deep ache, like there was void inside his heart.

Hollow, that would be the feeling. He wouldn't be getting grounded today apparently. Oddly, Ryoma wanted nothing more in that moment than for his father to storm up to his room and ground his till her was eight-teen…

How can you forget your own son?

(My shadows alive)

Lunch in Seigaku's cafeteria was loud and boisterous. The students milled around talking about the days gossip, and the teachers kept a sharp eye out for trouble makers.

It would seem like a regular lunch and middle school kid could endure. Ryoma hated every minute of it.

The students were entirely too loud, and the racket they made was echoing in Ryoma's eardrums. The smells wafting from the kitchens were borderline odorous. And to top it off, Ryoma had had the misfortune to be stuck sitting next to the table his brother was occupying surrounded by his new group of admirers.

His brother had always been obnoxious, but today he seemed doubly so. He had been going on nonstop about the 'adventures' he had while living in America. The problem was none of them were entirely true.

"…and after I rescued the boy from the rocks, the coast guard's escorted me to their limo, and we drove to their beach house to for a celebratory party."

Ryoma snorted. Okay when the hell had that happened. If he recalled correctly, Ryoga had been jealous that he had wanted to try surfing so had decided he would do it first. And after failing miserably Ryoga had ended up steering his surf board into some rocks were two adults were taking pictures of their son doing poses. The boy had fallen into the water and he and Ryoga both had ended up washed ashore. The coast guards had escorted Ryoga to their beach house to ensure he didn't harm anyone else while their father came to pick them up. He could still remember his best friend laughing for days on end about the entire ordeal.

"Oh Ryoga-sempai, that was very heroic of you." One of the girls at the table said, flipping her purple hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eyebrows.

Ryoma would have snorted at the statement, if he hadn't been so busy gagging.

Rolling his eyes he turned back to his empty table. How was it, that every other table was stock full of students but his was completely empty?

Did he have some type of odor? Discreetly, Ryoma sniffed his underarms. No, nothing.

"…Yes, and I have the scars to prove it, Climbing the rocky mountain was tough."

You have got to be kidding me. Making up his mind Ryoma grabbed his lunch tray and stood up from the table. He'd find somewhere else to sit, this was unbearable.

He found it impossible though, to find a quiet secluded spot to sit and eat however. The school was filled with too many people!

Finally Ryoma ended up on the last possible place he could find, and luckily I was completely deserted. As it would turn out, people just didn't think about climbing on the roof for lunch.

……………………………………………………………….

When the lunch bell rang the next day Eiji was enthusiastic.

You see Kikumaru Eiji was on a mission. To search and retrieve one white hat, glasses wearing freshman and have him I the club room by the end of lunch.

Kikumaru had been pursuing the white capped freshman since the very beginning of lunch. He was silently relieved to see the boy had all his limbs still intact. When the boy had sat down at deserted table he had joined a group of second years that sat behind him. And the redhead had regretted it from the moment he sat down.

How obnoxious could one boy be? First he had prattled on about how he saved a cat this morning, then rescued a child a few years back, meeting some movie star, and now he was going on about climbing rocks.

If the boy didn't shut up soon, Kikumaru would not be able to control his actions. God must have heard his prayers because the boy he had been stalking to begin with had just flung his chair back and stumped out of the cafeteria. Thank you lord! He could get away from the cocky bastard!

As the redhead stood ready to depart he was stopped by the call of acknowledgement from the dark haired narcissist.

"You," he said, "You're Kikumaru Eiji."

Damn. Kikumaru cringed as he turned to face the table full of excited peers. They began whispering amongst themselves throwing him not so subtle glances.

The Seigaku regulars were indeed very popular amid their peers, too popular in fact. The staring and whispering had gotten to the point where no regular would sit in the cafeteria or anywhere else that was crowded when lunch time came around. Instead they found themselves eating a Taka's sushi shop.

Kikumaru grumbled. Well there was no escaping it.

"Yes, that would be me," Eiji blushed when one of the girls at the table practically tackled him.

"Oh My Gosh! You're like my favorite regular!"

It seemed to break any shields the redhead may have held because a minute later he was bombarded by fans on all sides.

"_You're so cute!"_

"_Can you show us some gymnastics!"_

"**Enough**." It was said so quietly, yet with enough force to silence then entire table.

Eiji could feel his irritation level increase.

"As I was saying, my name is Echizen Ryoga."

It was sky rocketing.

"That's nice I _must_ be going however…" he said attempting to leave.

Ryoga stood up abruptly and stepped into Kikumaru's personal bubble. The redhead attempted to side step him but the boy only followed his movements.

Kikumaru struggled to hold onto the last restraints of his patience. "Is there something you needed?" He question, grinding his teeth.

Ryoga smirked. "Undoubtedly you will find out exactly who I am, I will be participating in this weeks ranking matches, and trust me, I will become a regular."

/Slap/

Kikumaru stumped off, leaving an angry, bewildered and bruised Echizen Ryoga behind him.

It took ten minutes, but Eiji finally stumbled upon the freshman once more, on top of the school's roof. All the irritation with the arrogant prick from before faded away when Kikumaru was faced with the adorable site of the boy sleeping against one of the poles connected to the roofs gate.

It reminded him strangely of his baby cousin Ryou, and Kikumaru could just see the freshman beginning to suck his thumb. Or was that just his imagination?

No, indeed the white capped freshman started to gently suck on his thumb.

Kikumaru exploded.

"So CUTE! O'chibi!" He then proceeded to attach himself to a very startled, now very much awake freshman.

"Ack! What the- hey get off!"

The redhead didn't seem to be inclined to listen however. He kept his hold tight and even began to rub his cheek against the others.

"Let go of me you psychopath!" The freshman began to struggle desperately in his arms.

The screaming only served to egg the doubles player on. "Kawaii! O'chibi says the cutest things!"

Finally, Eiji let the younger boy go, "O'chibi where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere, it took hours to find you!"

Well that wasn't entirely true, he'd only been looking for a few minutes at best but still…

The freshman looked at him as if he had just grown two heads. "First off my name is _not_ O'chibi. Second, you mentally retarded fool, stay the heck away from me before I sue you for molestation."

Kikumaru stared at him for a while. Wow the kid was really cute when his cheeks were red. Though he also looked kinda angry…like a two year old throwing a fit…wah! He was adorable!

"O'chibi!" he shouted again lunging for the boy, the freshman quickly scrambled onto his knees and scurried away from the other. "Wah come back here, I wanna hug you!"

"Look dumb ass! My name is not O'chibi! It's Ryoma come on repeat after me R-Y-O-M-A!"

Kikumaru could feel himself pouting. "Nya! O'chibi is O'chibi so there." He said sticking out his tongue.

Ryoma groaned. "Fine, whatever just leave me the hell alone," he said standing up and making for the door.

Eiji quickly remembered why he was following the boy in the first place. "No you can't go! I'm on a mission! You have to come with me," He said proudly,"See I remembered to tell you!"

Ryoma stared at him exasperatedly. The boy was off his rocker. "I'm sure that's an accomplishment; however I won't be following you anywhere."

Kikumaru grinned. "O'chibi doesn't have a choice; O'chibi must come to the tennis courts and join the tennis team!"

Kikumaru observed that he must have said the wrong thing because the boy exploded right afterwards. "Hell to the no! Screw tennis!"

"But-"

The freshman looked down right unmovable on the topic. "There is no way you can get me onto another tennis court."

…………………………………………………………..

Ryoma stared around himself with disbelief. There was something definitely wrong with this picture.

"You could get arrested for kidnapping you know."

Kikumaru shrugged setting the tied up boy onto a bench situated inside the clubroom. "Doubtful, it's all in the name of tennis."

Ryoma groaned, "Look if this is about breaking the holy tennis ball earlier I'm really sorry."

Kikumaru blinked. "We have a holy tennis ball? Is it even possible to break a tennis ball?"

Ryoma watched the redhead warily as he contemplated the possible ways of breaking a tennis ball. If that wasn't why he was tied up and dragged to the tennis clubroom, then why else would they want him here. To steal his homework? But that was silly the redhead had his back pack if he wanted his homework Kikumaru would have it already.

The sound of the door being opened snapped him out of his stupor. "Yay, everyone is back now I can show you to everyone!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "The joy I feel right now is overwhelming."

He was then promptly rapped on the head by a familiar golden tennis racket. "Saa Ryo-chan, sarcasm doesn't suit you."

Ryoma struggled with the bonds that held him so securely again. Wishing they would release him so he could wrap his fingers around the Tensai's scrawny neck.

"You little! When I get out of these I'm going to-"

Fuji rapped him on the head again. "Now, now Ryo-chan that wasn't a very nice thing to say. Especially with people around."

Ryoma finally decided to look around, doing so though, caused an embarrassed blush to rise against his normally peach colored cheeks as his vision was filled with people he didn't recognize. Who the heck were all these people?

He voiced his question.

Fuji looked down at him as if he had just asked why a chicken mothered a cow. "You don't know?"

Ryoma became slightly irritated. "I don't know what?"

Kikumaru answered for him, while he glommed the brunette.

"Nya, we're the Seigaku Regulars!"

Ryoma stared at him incredulously. He couldn't believe it. _They_ were the Seigaku Regulars? But he'd always thought they where cool…not crazy fools who liked to randomly suffocate you.

One of the boy's he did not recognize nervously approached them, "Um…hi my names Kawamaru Takashi, I'm sorry about my friend…he can get rather excited why don't I untie you."

Ryoma relaxed slightly, but didn't fully let his guard down, Fuji had already tricked him before, acting sane then turning out crazy. But the shy boy seemed so sincere.

"That would be appreciated thanks," He told him gifting the boys with a small smile. Taka blushed slightly and bent down behind him to until his wrists.

Ryoma then noticed that the acrobat was no longer invading his air waves and looked around for him. After all the minute he was untied he was going to beat the boy into a bloody pulp. He found him talking seriously to another one of his team mates.

Another boy, one he recognized from the other day bent down to untie his ankles. Ryoma felt himself grow uncomfortable with the taller boys head between his legs and his broom like hair brushed against his pants leg as he struggled with the knot. Ryoma had to duck his head to hide his current flustered-ness. "Erm, As nice as this is that you're helping, I normally don't let a boy between my legs without knowing their name?" He goaded, hoped to embarrass the other boy enough to get him to hurry up and back off. This was beginning to get REALLy uncomfortable.

It worked wonderfully because broom-head quickly looked up, blinked and scrambled to get the knot untied and backed away from him. The boy coughed, trying to retain the little dignity he had left, and glared at snickering teammates. "Heh, Sorry about that, the names Momoshiro, You can call me Momo-chan." He said with so much confidence Ryoma was worried Ryoga had taken over the boy's body.

"Fshhhh."

The sound had come somewhere to Ryoma's right, very close to his right in fact. He slowly let his head turn in it's direction and came face to face with a pair of piercing onyx eyes. "Fshhhh."

Ryoma jumped off his seat and landed in a heap on the floor. Dear lords they had mutants in Japan!

He slowly picked himself up and nervously faced weird hissing boy. He had a green bandana covering most of his head, except a few strands which fell loose and dangled over his forehead. His large lips were puckered up, and if he weren't hissing at him, Ryoma would have sworn the boy was going to kiss him.

He put that thought away as quickly as it came, for it was stupid. Right?

"Eh…hi snake face. Ever hear of personal space?" he said, even though in reality he wanted to scream. He was suddenly come with the absurd urge to hide behind Kikumaru but the acrobat was still being reprimanded by the other boy who was wearing a ridiculous amount of hair gel.

"Oi, Gel boy! Finish up with the red haired moron and let me have a few swings at him!"

Ryoma actually felt the air shift as a familiar racket cam down across the top of his head.

He cast Fuji an annoyed look. "Does your racket have an affinity for my head or something?"

Fuji shrugged. "Probably."

"Why can't you ever leave me alone."

"If I leave you alone, then I may die of a heart attack."

Ryoma pouted. "Stunningly I don't care," He then addressed the rest of the boys who had gathered in the club room. "I find it highly unfair that you all seem to know my name But I only know four of you. Gel-boy, what's your name?"

The stiff haired third year, became slightly self conscious as he softly patted his hair. "Eh, My names Oishi Shuichiro, I'm sure you know my Doubles partner Kikumaru." He told Ryoma as the redhead pounced him.

It seemed the hyperactive acrobat loved to do a lot of jumping.

Oishi. Ryoma thought the name rather suited the other.

"What about you Snake-face. Can you do more than hiss like a fool."

"Fssssssh," Ryoma was sure that actually came out as an angry hiss. Wow, the boy could put emotions into his hissing.

Still that wasn't an answer, Ryoma didn't know why he had expected one in the first place. He had to remember that he was in Japan. The people here were just outright odd.

"Okay, anyone want to actually give me a name?"

Introductions went around the room, and Ryoma became acquainted with two other people. He also learned not to pay attention to the fights Momo and Kaidoh would have every five minutes, and not to voice that the captain looked like a twenty year old man. Or point out how old the other regulars looked. The subject seemed to be a sensitive one.

It also would do him well to ignore Inui, who seemed intent on putting the word percent in every sentence that escaped his creepy little mouth.

Ryoma smiled charmingly at the assembled group of boys, "Well now that we know each other, I best be on my way then eh?"

Of course Ryoma knew that he would be dragged back into the club room, but he felt that it was worth the effort.

Momoshiro was the first to announce the real reason why he had been tied up and dragged all the way down here.

"You're going to join our tennis club, that way we can make our dream come true, and make it Nationals."

Momoshiro could still remember that day in the tennis courts where the freshman pulled off an amazing move. Stars started to shine in his brilliant chocolate colored eyes.

"Yadda, I've already told two of you, I hate tennis, why would I join a tennis team? I'm out of here." He stood to leave, and was forcibly sat back down by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, Ryo-chan-"

Ryoma paused.

"You see, you owe me a major favor."'

Ryoma snorted, paying for a broken racket was by no means a great favor. Was the brunette so in love with his racket that he considered one broken string a high price?

"No, and you might want to work on not speaking your thoughts out loud," Fuji began giving Ryoma a bemused look. "But my _cheap_ racket as you call is not as cheap as you seem to think." He retrieved said racket and tipped it forward until it laid eye level with him. "This is real gold, and the cost to fix it? Three hundred and fifty five dollars."

Three hundred and what?! For a frickin' string?! Why the hell did these things always happen to him?! He must have a sign on his back that said kick the idiot.

"Three…three…" Why were words failing him at the moment? "I don't have that sort of money, how do you expect me to pay it off." There was no way his parents where going to pay for it either.

"Well," Fuji started, as if he knew Ryoma was going to say this in the first place. "How about this, you play on the team until we read nationals?"

He was being dragged over to the cliff.

"For every match you win, I'll subtract fifty dollars from the amount it would originally cost to fix my racket."

He was pushed over the side.

"And then we can forget about the entire ordeal."

And he had just hit rock bottom. He hadn't a choice, how had all this happen in the first place? Oh yeah, He had been drawn in by that damn book! Wait a minute he still had to give that book back to its original owner didn't he?

He also had to join the tennis club against his better judgment. He wasn't even a skilled player, didn't they have ranking tournaments to decide the winner? He'd never make it past the first player.

"Indeed, and I still do not condone the idea to throw a freshman into the ranking matches without a first match to begin with."

Was he thinking out loud again? And did the stoic captain say more than three words at a time.

"Baby steps O'chibi, baby steps." Kikumaru then proceeded to pick him up and twirl him around.

Ryoma spoke up crossly clinging to other boy incase he decided to let him go. "Let's say I do go on with this plan of yours, I would need to be hidden."

Kikumaru stopped twirling him. "Why?"

"My brother, Ryoga, wouldn't take too kindly to me taking 'his place' on the team and my father would pull me out no matter how much money I owe you," He said pointedly looking at Fuji.

He would need to hide in plain site. Where his brother would see him but not recognize him. And looking at him right now, that would be almost impossible.

Fuji smiled. Surprise surprise, Ryoma was starting to think that the brunette was incapable of showing any other emotion.

"Neh, who is the genius that can hide in front of his enemy?"

Ryoma didn't like that smile.

A/N: Yup! This is the true beginning of a change after this chapter the story take a completely different route. I hope you all enjoyed the few pretty much non existent changes I made.


	5. Chapter 5

My Shadows Shadow

Warnings- none so far

READ: This chapter is completely different from my other one. Yes I updated!!!! I thought I'de take the time to thank a few people. To ReenaYuki-hime for offering to be my BETA!

Next to Voiceofthewolf135 who asked and decided to write a story with the same plot and all that jazz as this story. It's called the Unknown Prince.

**The one thing people want to see most is Ryoma kick his brother's butt and show his father what's what. You all interest me so much.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis

Akazuki threw her long red locks over her shoulder as her two other sisters walked passed her to their car. Her younger brother was holding the passenger's door open for her a large smile on his face.

"Thank you big sister!" he said to her.

She was amused by the smile that lit his face brilliantly when he said this.

"It's not problem little bro, I love doing make-over's, and Chibisuke really needed one. I just hope we hadn't done too much to him."

Kikumaru snorted mentally picturing what Ryoma looked like before his sisters had gotten a hold of him. "I'm sure whatever you did it's an improvement."

His sister gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the passenger seat. He watched as all three pulled away and turned to Fuji who had appeared beside him. "Well that's that, I suppose we should go see that my insane sisters did with our poor Chibisuke."

Fuji gave him a curious look, "You know you're sounding smarter and smarter lately. Are you trying to impress someone?"

Kikumaru glommed the honey haired boy. "Thank you Fujiko, that means a lot coming from you!"

They met up with the others outside the club room. All of them looked frazzled and annoyed. Fuji was the first to address them. "What's the problem?"

Momo made a face at the club room's light green door. "He won't come out!"

Kaido shoved the taller boy, "Fshhh, We've tried a dozen ways to open that door and he keeps shouted back at us to just leave him alone."

The tensai's eye's opened at this revelation. "Hmm, well I guess I should just tell the Echizen Family that they owe me a considerable amount of money for damages their son made to my tennis racket."

There was a moment of silence then a small voice came through the door. "Wait, fine I'll come out, But I swear if any of you laugh at me..." he let the sentence trail off.

The Regulars waited with bated breath at the door slowly creaked open and Ryoma made his appearance.

Each jaw hit the floor. Ryoma gave them a nervous smile, messing with his waist length raven hair and adjusting the short shorts that lay over a pair of black tights. For a shirt he wore two tank tops, one yellow and the other lime green. He looked like a girl. Albeit a flat-chested one, but a girl never the less.

His tennis shoes squeaked against the ground and he noticed that he was getting no response. Assuming the worst he turned to flee back into the confines of the Club Room, but His wrist was quickly snatched by a surprising person.

"Don't run Echizen, we are all just shocked at you 'transformation'." Ryoma turned and slipped his wrist from Tezuka's grasp.

To prove his point, though unintentionally, Inui had dropped his note book.

"A good shocked or a bad shocked?" He asked with a bit of force.

Kikumaru rushed over and swooped the other up into his arms. "Chibisuke is so pretty! I didn't know Chibisuke was a girl." The red head suddenly set him down. "Is this a wig?" he asked tugging on the other's long tresses.

Ryoma swatted the hands away and gathered his hair over on his shoulder to protect it. "It's not a wig, and I'm not a girl. I promise you I have all those dingily bits and seem to function properly thank you."

Although the others, including Fuji, were already blushing their skin darkened considerably when they heard him say that.

Fuji was of course the first to snap them out of their stupor. "Can we test that?"

He received a kick in the shin for his efforts.

….................................................................................

Eight-year-old Echizen Ryoma roamed the desolate beach, not caring to shield himself from the onslaught of rain that plundered down from the darkened grey skies above him. Not but two hours earlier, his 'family had arrived at shorelines of Florida's most popular tourist attraction, ready to enjoy some quality time together, just hanging out. One hour and forty minutes ago the eight year had be left alone, forgotten in the backseat of his mother's green minivan.

At times, Ryoma questioned whether his family purposely forgot him, or if they were really so careless.

Thirty minutes ago, Ryoma, tired of waiting in the car had finally decided to go exploring. It wasn't like his family would care anyway. To them he wasn't real, possibly a doll that repeatedly would get lost, and only be found when they were really looking for 'it'.

A gargled yell drew his attention away from his intense pondering and onto the frigid cold water that lay in expanse before him. Ryoma didn't know why but he could feel himself running moving without thought toward the crashing waves and just as he reached the breakers he paused. There against the icy blue waves he would make out a flailing body.

The current was strong today, and though Ryoma did not doubt his ability to swim, he would not risk blindly jumping into the water in order to save the other person. It would more than likely end with Ryoma himself getting stuck out there. He also realized he had no phone, and the beach was more than empty it was desolate. So he did the only thing an eight year old could do when witnessing a person trying to fight the currents and was unable to call for help. He screamed trying his best to guide the person's movements in his direction. Though he felt stupid, was it was very possible that the person couldn't even hear him he continued on. And with relief Ryoma began to notice the body's movements struggle in his direction.

He could feel encouraging words drift from his mouth trying his best to entice the body to no give up, though he could see it slowing down. As it drew closer Ryoma could make out the shape of a small boy.

The boy came in close to shore not too far from him and Ryoma could see his long blonde hair plastered to his face as he came to shallower waters. Without caring that he was wearing jeans, Ryoma quickly sloshed into the water and toward the boy. He grasped his arm and began tugging him out of the water. Ryoma winced at the strong hold the boy had on his arm through contact.

Ryoma's large catlike hazel eye's gazed down at the boy. The blonde's wide blue ones were staring directly into his.

…………………………………………………….

Ryoga Echizen wasn't having a good day. His first encounter with a member of Seigakus Tennis club had ended in a trip to the nurse's office. Not that he truly needed to go. His right cheek had only stung a little bit. But he had wanted to milk it for all it was worth. Some of those who had watched the display showed sympathy but no one was willing to side with him against Kikumaru. The red head was just too popular. He hadn't lost his popularity yet though. As long as he made the Tennis team here he would be in with the popular people. It would be like California all over again. He knew that when he got home he would immediately demand that his father practice with him. Not that he need much practice. Tennis was after all an inborn talent. In the end I all came down to one thing, and one thing alone – The Ranking Matches.

………………………………………………………..

Ryoma slowly lowered his head as they entered the tennis courts. Why the hell was the tennis club so full? He would have calculated an escape, but the Tensai's hold was still strong on his arm.

A few moments later, all fell silent. Oh dear. All eyes were on him. He wasn't good with crowds, for obvious reasons. They frightened him. And in a way Ryoma was glad for the hand that was tightening around this forearm. It was reassuring if not a nuisance.

Ryoma would tell anyone who asked, that he did NOT squeak. No. He most certainly did not squeak, it was more of a high pitched snort. _Really_. High pitched in the _manliest_ sort of way.

Ryoma was wondering how long he would have to stand there being stared at as though god came down to the earth and farted, when Tezuka called the attention of his peers.

"Everyone this is our new teammate Ry."

They had decided amongst much protest from Ryoma, that his name would have to be changed.

More than half of the tennis club members looked at Tezuka with curiosity mixed with a dose of 'wtf.'

Fuji's master plan had been ridiculous if not totally insane. It had taken twenty minutes a call to Kikumaru's sisters before Ryoma came out of the room completely transformed.

There was silence for a good two minutes before one of the third years Ryoma didn't know spoke out in vehement protest.

"Buchou? That's a _girl_? _Girls_ aren't allowed on a _boy's_ team!"

Ryoma rarely showed such a strong reaction in any situation, even when the circumstances would get out of hand. He had learned long ago, that overlooking those around you made it easier, made it seem like it was you ignoring them not the other way around.

But he was tired, extremely so. He was sick of holding out, and unfortunately he snapped. Wasn't it bad enough that he was ignored by the lot of them, his so called peers? Wasn't it enough his father didn't know he existed? Wasn't it enough that his brother was a pompous ass? Wasn't it enough that he was forcibly dragged into this damn tennis team without his full consent. Now he had to go around cross dressing! Well as close to cross dressing that could be allowed anyway.

He exploded. "I'm a guy for Fuck's sake!"

There, he told the boy what's what.

Ryoma's smugness lasted for another five seconds before he realized that the entire club was now staring at him like he'd grown two heads.

God's, Ryoma hated attention. What had he done…oh yeah he had just proclaimed himself a Semi cross dresser.

Joy.

Well one way to make things easier on himself. Where was a pistol when he needed one?

The silence that ensued his outburst was deafening. Well as deafening as silence could get.

"Eh…"

Tezuka once again caught the attention of the club member's and it's now curious onlookers. "I believe practice was in session before this…announcement. Continue."

No one moved. Tezuka could feel a large part of him grow irritated. "_Now_!"

At the sound of Tezuka's less then nice shout, the boy's all scrambled to the equipment (tennis rackets) and began swinging like mad whether they were hitting a ball or not.

Ryoma couldn't help but stare in awe. It must be good to be captain. And, was Tezuka smirking…?


	6. AN

So I bet the majority of you are wondering where I've been. Joy of all joys, my computer caught a virus in late October early November and had to be wiped of all software. That includes the rest of My Shadows Shadow and a large chunk of Nobody's hero. Its gone, all gone and trust me, as those story were the only thing I did in my spare time it hurt like hell and I might have cried. What virus you ask? Why, this evil little virus called Dektop Defender! If it pops up on your pc run a virus scan immediately. Anyway i just decided I would tell you all where I stand right now. With nothing. And I won't apologize for somehow getting a virus, but I will say i feel sorry for myself right now. It took all my programs including word, and now I must download everything again. I had to type of my Nanowrimo on the school computer, can you believe it?!

I have no idea when I'll be able to start rewriting everything. I have 50,000 words on My Shadows Shadow to try and remember and 10 chapters of Nobody's Hero (Which luckily is written out for the most part on paper) to retype up. but since I'm about to start school, it's not my top priority. Trust me though I wish I could find the creator of that virus and... Good luck in Life to all of you.

-SOR


End file.
